Tournament Kamen Rider: Back Story
by Ryuuette
Summary: My own tournament back stories. Chapter 1-Isild's Story, the reciever of the Zeronos belt. Chapter 2-Azulana's Story, a dancer who was chosen to wield the Drake Grip. Chapter 3-Azulana's Mission, the dancer helps two imagin try to find the new Den-O.
1. Isild's Story

So, everyone else who has characters in DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form's Kamen Rider Tournament story has been writing backgrounds for their characters. Well, since only one of mine has come out so far, I'll show you a bit of his.

Yes, I know I could write more, or a different part, but I haven't really seen much – other than in the main story (and I'm really sorry if I screw this up for you, DJ!!) – as to how the others got their belts. So here's Isild's story. When my other character shows up, I'll put hers up too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the meeting of Isild to the group, nor do I own Zeronos. The story plot writes itself.

**Kamen Rider Tournament**_**: Back Story – Isild Kildrash, Kamen Rider Zeronos.**_

"Isild!! Isild where are you?!"

This had been the third time the woman had called him in the past half an hour. He wouldn't answer, though. He was training. The reason was unknown, but it was the answer he would always give in recent months.

"I'm training, sis!"

Ever since he received a package in the mail, Isild Kildrash had been keeping to himself and would usually be found around the Kansas farm's barn. He'd be weight-lifting hay or pulling equipment from one side to the other and back again. The young 22-year-old had never been this intense before.

You see, normally Isild was much more relaxed. He was a carefree spirit and a flirt by nature. It wasn't his fault – all the girls just tended to naturally fall for him, no matter how bad the pick-up line. All he had to do was enter a room and nine times out of ten any girl that was in there would swarm to him.

"Isild, would you please come in? Mom and dad are getting worried that you're not eating enough."

Hearing this made the older of the two stop dragging the piece of machinery. He dropped the end and made his way to the entry way of the small building. Grabbing the towel that was hanging off one of the nails, Isild wiped the sweat from his brow.

The two Kildrash siblings strode side by side to the house. It wasn't much of a place to live. It was two stories and had four bedrooms, three baths, a living area, a kitchen, a dining area and a den.

"What's all this training for? There surely can't be anything that important can there?"

Isild stopped in mid-stride. His younger sister after taking a few steps turned toward him. She gazed into his eyes, the worry evident. His own gaze was solid as he stared back at her.

"It's more important than you know, sis. Don't you want to get away from the farm? To go to college and not have to worry about money each year because of the crops? To accomplish your dream of going into media and editing big named movies or well-known shows?"

"Not if it mea-"

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this so you have a chance to go to school. That package is allowing me to do what's needed."

"Isild…"

The young man in question sighed. He would have to tell her about what the package was about.

**_!!FLASHBACK!!_**

"Son! You have a package!"

Isild looked up from his computer. He had been working on some documents for his job. He stood up and left his desk, making his way down the stairs.

"Haven't ordered anything recently… Not even for the tractor…"

The older man handed his son the package. He chuckled as the younger gazed at it. "You sure it not one of your girls? After all, you do have one in nearly every county from here the Colorado border."

"Dad… come on… You know I've only dated a couple."

"But you still flirt with the others."

"True… which is probably why I'm single."

Mr. Kildrash laughed as Isild made his way back up the stairs to his room. As soon as he was in and the door was closed, the young man examined the box more. There were Japanese characters on the package in several places. It was addressed to him in the English alphabet and numbering system.

"Who is this from?" he questioned quietly.

Carefully he opened the box only to find that a set of three strange cards and an odd looking belt were present. He lifted the belt and looked it over. It was of strange design and it appeared that the cards would match in some strange fashion.

"Who would send me something like this?"

That's when the young man noticed the paper at the bottom of the box. He lifted it up and read what had been written for him. The handwriting seemed frantic, yet calm at the same time.

_I entrust this Zeronos belt and its power to you. Use this well in the tournament. Maybe we'll meet in time to come or time past. You chose, but don't lose the cards._

_P.S. Should you find my former comrade… Well… You'll figure it out._

Isild took one of the cards into his hand. It was solid and shiny black. There was a golden green stripe on one side, while on the other was a yellow one.

"Don't lose the cards…"

_**!!END FLASHBACK!!**_

"That's why, Liz… I didn't tell you until now because I learned about what the tournament was… What it's for," the spiky haired young man told his sister looking up at the star-filled sky. For some reason, he felt drawn to gaze at them.

"Were you told why not to lose the cards?" Liz questioned.

"No… The note just said not to lose them. Anyway, that shouldn't matter… I'm going to the tournament," was the answer, "even if it is a little dangerous."

"A little dangerous?! With everything you've been doing? I've seen your weapon… I've seen your uniform… What you're doing is-"

"I'm doing this to get you passage into college."

Liz, being the little sister she was, hurried to her big brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. A smile graced Isild's lips as he held her gently.

"Then let me do something for you… okay?"

"Do something…?"

"Something to remind you why you're doing this incase you get a big head while fighting or flirting with girls during the tournament."

**_!!8 WEEKS LATER!!_**

Isild sat in a bar that was just a few blocks from the tournament arena. He was nursing a beer that he had been drinking for a while now – at least two hours anyway. He had yet to be called to fight so he had time to relax and flirt with the girls around him.

Of course, he wasn't allowed to forget why he was there. He wore the reminder daily. Liz had made him a jacket of leather. It was an unmistakable emerald-like green with an ebony Z on the back. It fit him well and he had to admit that this was one of those things that made him wonder if she was going into the right field for college.

"Sweety, your eyes are like shimmering sapphires in pools of the finest crè-"

He found that he was interrupted by a ruckus just a little way down the bar. A drunkard – the guy's name was Larry if he heard right – was bugging a young woman. She had three men near her – all the three, it appeared, being her companions. All four seemed to interest Isild, but the young woman was top on his list at the moment.

"Sorry hun," he spoke calmly, calling up the crossbow-formed version of the ZeroGasher, "I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

As the girl was grabbed by the throat, the Zeronos fighter noticed one of her comrades start to stand. He wouldn't be needed though, Isild though as he fired off the shot before standing from his chair. It knocked the drunkard out, but he'd be back up in minutes.

"Let me say this to start... that's no way to treat a lady," he spoke out loud. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could have sworn he hear someone call him an idiot.

As two of the guys with the young woman escorted the man out, she spoke to Isild.

"Thanks for the help."

He gave a quick laugh, a sparkle in his eyes that he had almost lost from being away from home. "No thank yous are necessary, my dear... only doing what I would always do if someone was in danger," he spoke honestly, then bowed as though he was an actor on the stage, "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Isild Kildrash... but you can call me _Kamen Rider Zeronos_!"

Little did he figure that this one encounter would change how he would go through the Kamen Rider tournament.


	2. Azulana's Story

So… sort of in the style of the last story, I'm gonna change it juuuust slightly. This is actually how Azulana received and first used Drake. We find ourselves at a dance competion… with some unexpected guests.

I apologize to DJ again… I know it's not what you want exactly… more than likely… But at the state my mind is in right now, I tried.

I do not own anything related to Kamen Rider.

**Tournament Kamen Rider: **_**Back Story - Azulana Yurai, Kamen Rider Drake**_

Azulana Yurai listened to some Tai Chi music as she stretched. She and her friends were getting ready backstage at a dance competition. Their performance had to be the best or they wouldn't be able to go to Japan for the international competition. She felt she was ready both physically and mentally.

Turning the music off, the young woman turned to watch the other teams. There were all male teams, all female teams and co-ed teams. Most she recognized as teams that did gymnast-type dances, hip-hop, break or any combination. Each team brought a little something different to the scene and her team would show something completely new.

The wind.

She was their "secret weapon" of sorts. A dancer with the grace and gentleness of a cool summer breeze, yet with the utmost suddenness the harsh cold of winter's blizzards. Her way of dance mimicked one of the elements that no one could control.

And it would be wonderful.

Glancing over, she noticed a man near one of the all female teams. It was strange… He appeared to be somewhat older than all of the competitors, yet he was near one of the teams. And with what appeared to be a young girl who wasn't falling for whatever was going on.

"Kira's Journey, you're up!" one of the commanding people announced to the groups backstage. That was her group.

Azulana went over to her bag. Taking off her mp3 player, she put the music player into the duffle. It should have been just as easy as that.

But that's when she saw it.

On top of her change of clothes for next round, she saw a strange device. It looked like a grip of sorts. But why would someone give her something she didn't know what it was? It was a pretty blue and silver coloration, she knew that much – light blue and silver being her favorite colors.

"Kira's Journey! You're on!"

The announcement snapped the young woman out of her revelry as she stood and made her way for the stage. As she passed by the man that had been with one of the groups, their eyes met, if only for a split second. There was a spark and a shiver ran down her spine.

Something was up.

Azulana hurried to the performance floor. Taking her position, she knew she was ready for the moment. They had to make this good or they would get nowhere fast.

"Now performing with an Asian flair! Kira's Journey with members Terra, Hannah, Leslie, Aisha, Jennie and Azulana!" the announcer spoke over the loud system.

Just moments later soft Asian music started to play. It had been the main reason for Azulana to listen to Tai Chi music other than the fact that it relaxed her. This meant that their movements would be slow and calming. Very relaxing almost hypnotic.

It didn't last too long as one of the harder down beats of the melody was the start of a very hip-hop oriented song. She could hear the cheers from the audience as their change was sudden but still so smoothly done. They performed pop-n-locks, robots, full blown choreography to the style and upbeat tempo of the music.

That's when screams were heard from backstage. The music stopped as strange monsters erupted from the sides of the stage. They were large and green with shells on their backs. They looked almost like bugs. Gasps were heard followed by the sounds of trampling feet. People were trying to escape the enormous gym.

Azulana heard some clicking and popping behind her. She tensed, sucking in a breath.

"Oh god," came a whisper that she almost didn't recognize as her own.

Turning around, the young woman fell to the ground. Landing on her bottom, she tried to scoot away as far as she could but found it hard as they were all around her. Her hand started to make a fist only to find that something was blocking it from doing so. She looked down.

The grip from her bag! But why?!

"Call the Drake! It should be here! Henshin, quickly!" a young female voice cried before it sounded like it was punched something hard.

Looking around, Azulana noticed something flying around. It seemed to be attacking some of the monsters, trying to find something. She watched as it focused around her area.

"Well… I… I guess I'll try it."

Holding up the grip, she slowly stood. The monsters seemed afraid of her with the grip in her hand. The thing that was flying around drew closer, revealing that it was a mechanical dragonfly – a creature of the wind and water, go figure. The tail of the creature landed in the grip's "docking area" of sorts, the grip snapping shut over it.

"Henshin!" she shouted.

Honeycomb-like shapes started to form over the young woman's arm, starting from her hand that held what now appeared to be a gun-type of weapon. They covered her body, forming a type of armor. It was not like any armor she had seen before other than on some of those action shows when she was little.

But… that couldn't be right…

Taking a few shots at the green things, she found that she was somewhat protected by the armor. She could still feel the hits that were being thrown at her, but not as badly as before. Upon seeing her teammates surrounded by the things, she fired her weapon again to get their attention.

"Go on! Get out of here!" she shouted once the team was back up on their feet, "Let me try to take care of these guys."

As soon as she spoke, though, one of the monsters... changed. Her eyes squinted as it seemingly vanished.

"If that's how you want to play the music…" she spoke calmly, pulling the tail of the device. The heavy armor lifted itself from her body.

_CAST OFF!_

"Then I can learn this one too…" The heavy armor covering flew off, revealing more of a sleek design, wings seen on the front and back, visor eyes more in the shape of wings than they had been before.

_CHANGE DRAGONFLY!_

"Let's dance." Azulana pressed a button on the gun.

_CLOCK UP!_

And to the normal human eye, the dancer turned fighter seemed to just vanish.


	3. Azulana's Mission

Okay, so I figured I needed a bit more for Azulana's story. With a couple of the most recent chapters that DJ put up, it gave me an idea. What if Azulana had more than one reason to find Nero?

DJ, before you say anything, yes I had to use lines from your story again. :bows: Please forgive me!!

Please enjoy what I would hope will be the last of the back stories for my characters in Tournament Kamen Rider.

* * *

**Tournament Kamen Rider: Back Story - **_**Azulana's Mission**_

Azulana strode through the night as she heard the fights going on around the city – it was hard not to hear them. The Rider Tournament was in full swing so fights happened nearly round the clock unless it was the few hours of break between fights that was occasionally had. However it seemed that no matter if you were in the tournament or just a spectator, you had to get used to the noise or you wouldn't sleep at all.

Normally, she was a peaceful and solid sleeper. Not even the loudest explosion from a fight between one of the other ZECTor Riders and… Gah, she didn't even know what the other one was. She had been exhausted after trying to fight some other punk Rider – she couldn't even remember his Rider name.

Tonight, however, she was restless. There was just too much energy in the air for her not to notice. She had to get out tonight and just… do something. Ever since her dance team had let her go with wishes of good luck in the fights ahead she hadn't truly had fun as she danced. She'd her dance moves only when she fought against the Riders she was put up against or the Worms, imagin and fangire that tried to attack.

She looked up at a sign of a club where music was blasting. The Elated Emperor. She had come here many times before, but mostly during the day. During those times it would be quiet with patrons there for food or some light drinks. Once or twice she had run into a man in an annoyingly green jacket with a giant black "Z" on the back of it. He'd tried to flirt with her, but she smacked him around a little, made sure he'd think twice when flirting with her.

Now it was night and everything was changed. It was a full on club complete with dance challenges, break dancers and ravers galore. It was a place for her to let loose.

This was a special night, though. A couple of the regulars were in and one of them was the best breaker she had seen yet, leaps and bounds better than she was by any means. A challenge had been made by one of the other dancers for her to go against him and he had won by a huge margin.

Looking around, she noted the other regular – the friend of the dancer – at a table a bottle of sake and a couple of small saucers. She smiled and went over to join him, sitting down across the table. It was actually a relatively quiet corner compared to the rest of the room.

"So, how's your tournament time been?" the Drake Grip holder asked, starting to make conversation.

"Ah! Miss Yurai, it's been a while since we've seen you around here. How are you fairing this evening?"

"I've just been a little antsy, Kin. All the energy in this city is getting to me because of the Tournament," she answered honestly, "How's 'Yuuta been doing? Still dancing away I hope?"

The golden imagin gave a nod as he poured a saucer of sake for the young woman. "He's been dancing away or finding animals to fawn over. While I have been making sure to keep informed as to the tournament's happenings."

"So… you heard about my fight, then…" she spoke trailing off and looking to the side. She took a slow sip from her saucer, putting it down.

"You were considerably fortunate that the blow didn't make contact. I've heard of that Rider's other attacks and they are much more damaging."

She returned her gaze to the imagin. "Any luck with you guys yet?"

What Azulana meant was that Kintaros and Ryuutaros had come to the city for a couple of reasons. She had been one of the few humans, let alone Riders who was willing to hear their tale. Not like it was much of one, but she learned the gist of what they needed to do and vowed to help them as she could.

One of the reason why the two were there was to find their other two comrades, Momotaros and Urataros. From their descriptions it shouldn't have been so hard. They would have stuck out among the crowd of Riders. The only hopes were that they weren't attacked because they were thought of as the enemy. After all, Kin and Ryuuta were good guys. Who in their right mind would think those to would be bad?

The other reason was to find the Rider they were supposed to be teamed with. They were searching for the Den-O Rider, however there were reports of two fighters walking around with the same call sign of Den-O. The one they were looking for, however, would have more than one form.

"None yet, though I feel we are getting close."

"You may be closer than you think," the dancer spoke, "I'm pretty sure I saw him today."

"Do tell," the imagin spoke, interested in her discovery.

"Well, it's like this…"

**FLASHBACK**

Rider Drake in Change Dragonfly form aimed at the gigandeath. How the hell that thing was able to get that big after attacking one person was unknown to her. It was becoming a pain in her neck and she wanted it dead quick.

"Stop stalling and die already! You're not supposed to be going after spectators!" she yelled at it. Pulling on the back of the Drake weapon, she gripped it tightly as energy gathered in the weapon.

_Rider Shooting._

Firing the weapon, she watched as the giant monster exploded into nothing more than sand and dust. It was one of the reasons that she never broke henshin around an enemy as it was about to die. If it was a Worm or a Fangire, it didn't matter, she wasn't going to risk getting sand or slime gunk on her clothes or in her hair.

_Axe Form._

_Rod Form._

_Sword Form._

Drake turned toward the sound of the changes. She went about a large building's distance between her and looked to where it was coming from. Her hand squeezed the grip tightly as she watched.

Sword Form of Rider Den-O was on the ground, trying to fend himself off from Rider Ixa. A group of people was a decent distance away. One of them appeared to be in pain while holding another over his shoulder. It seemed that the one in pain was being fussed over by… a flying mechanical bat? She shook her head and continued to watch the battle.

It was getting nasty. Sword form was having trouble even trying to stay up as Ixa brought out a giant monster of a mechanical… thing. It didn't have the right to be called a vehicle persay, but it was too small to actually be considered a real mech. Soon enough she realized why he had brought it out – as well as why the two Riders were working together now instead of fighting against each other.

There had been a second Gigandeath that she had forgotten about. She had to remember that with some imagin there could be two Gigandeaths instead of one. This just so happened to have been one of them.

"Crap," she whispered softly, then started to get her finisher ready again.

_Rider Shooting._

She aimed and fired at the Gigandeath once more. In her mind she quietly prayed for that to be the last one for the day. Soon enough it exploded with her hit and the hit made by Ixa and his machine. It was then that the white Rider left. He made a nasty gesture toward her. He wouldn't see it, but her eyes went to slits behind visor.

She then looked to the remaining Rider – who she termed as the true Den-O. For a moment she could have sworn they made eye contact. It was difficult to do through visors, but something told her that they did. That's when she knew. Calmly, she turned away and started walking.

**END FLASHBACK**

"From the information I've found about him and from what I've seen, the guy's good. He's got a good team up as well," Azulana finished. She held up a data pad that someone at her recent repair stop had given her.

"You say he used Momonoji, Kametaros and my own forms during the fight? He must be a trained warrior," Kin boasted, raising his saucer.

"Eh, not quiet yet," the dancer spoke up, moving her eyes to the dance floor where Ryuuta was yet again beating a challenger at a dance battle. "He needs one more thing. Especially if he needs to use the form that you claim is Ryuuta's correctly."

"Oh? You're saying he's not there yet?"

Azulana stood up, holding the Drake Grip out for him to see. "For the gun wielder to gain the skill of dance, they must be taught by one who uses the same weapon and is some what of a master of the technique. Will you allow me to help in bringing him here?"

Kintaros seemed to stare at the young woman for a few long moments. Eventually he placed his hand over the one that held the Drake Grip and gently squeezed it. If there was ever a smile in his tone of voice, it was then.

"Do as you need to. I'm sure Ryuuta will have fun in helping him learn his own ways in Gun Form."

**A Couple Days Later**

The Castle Challenge had just finished and a large group of Riders had just left the building. She didn't participate. While the points were all well and good, she didn't have a team to share the points with. This meant that it was a bit of a point overload on her part. That and she liked her two forms and felt that she didn't need a third. Clock up was enough speed for her.

Watching as the groups formed and separated, she saw one group in particular. She recognized it as the one from the few days before and smirked. One of them had one the sword, but gave it to a different member. Very noble of an action, but not the one that she had her eyes focused on.

"I saw your fight against Ray Blazer the other day… Nero, is it?"

The entire group seemed to turn toward her as she took a couple of steps toward them, the Grip in her hand. The one young man in particular seemed to recognize it, then looked up to her. "You… You're the one who was around when the Gigandeath attacked us."

She gave a smile. Best not tell the whole story. "You have a great memory," she nodded, taking a seat on a heap of what used to be part of a building but now was just scrap cement, "I just defeated that thing and it grew into that skyscraper-sized greasetrap. My name is Azulana Yurai."

The one known as Nero took a step to the side before doing introductions. "Nero Samson. These are my friends, Phoenix, Taryse, Hao, Kivat, Jessie and Travis."

The civilian Rider Drake nodded some. She shifted slightly to get a more comfortable position as she talked to Nero. "I noticed that during your fight against blazer, you went through three different fighting styles and it almost beat him. I think you should have one more in the bank if you really want to get nasty on the battlefield."

"How so?" the Den-O user asked her.

Azulana smirked internally at this. This would be easier to get him to Ryuuta and Kin since he was willing to take her help. Sure it would probably come back to bite her on the butt in later rounds, but the two imagin needed to find him and he needed a secret weapon.


End file.
